Chico Careta
|appearances = Mystery Room |englishvoice = (Never Heard) |japanvoice = (Never Heard) |hometown = Unnamed South American Village |alias = |gender = Male |occupation = Local Guide |species = Human |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Black |father = |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |others = Archie O'Logie Doug Scowers Mariana Etista }} Chico Careta was a local guide working for Archie O'Logie and co. He was taught English from his fiancée Mariana Etista and gave liquor to O'Logie and Doug Scowers before O'Logie was murdered so he was one of the four suspects of the case. Plot Careta was a local of a South American village when one day, a young woman named Mariana Etista appeared and started working at a hotel owned by Micah Sasucasa. He soon fell in love with her and was taught English by her as she was a fluent speaker of English. When an archaeology team led by Archie O'Logie came to his village, Careta volunteered to help the team as their local guide. At an excavation site, Careta saw O'Logie uncover an ancient stone idol, noted to be slightly cracked. Careta thought the idol contained demons and now that the container was broken, the demons were loose so he hoped the idol be put back at the excavation site. Unfortunately for him, the archaeologists were storing their finds in Sasucasa's storage hut. Etista wanted to get rid of Careta and obtain the stone idol so she tempted him to kill O'Logie to get the stone idol back. He agreed to as he thought the demons would come at nighttime and offered O'Logie and Doug Scowers liquor to celebrate their success. As they got drunk, Doug passed out outside the hut and Careta quickly killed O'Logie with an axe used to chop wood. To find the stone idol, Careta looked through the notes written by the archaeologists but even though the idol was clearly stated to be in Crate C, Careta couldn't read and so he had to go through Crates A and B first. After he found the stone idol in Crate C, he set up the body with fishing lines and the ceiling beams to make the body appear to be moving on its own and called the hotel using an old-fashioned intercom. When Etista picked up the call, Careta recognized her voice. Hoping he wasn't recognized, Careta attempted to impersonate O'Logie and claim that a demon was after him but Etista instantly recognized his voice. When Etista had Sasucasa accompany her to investigate the hut, Careta set up tall signs with the coat hook to hide himself and when Sasucasa forced the door open, Careta moved the corpse from his hiding spot and had the corpse walk towards them. The body knocked down a bottle of liquor, which spilled over the floor, but Careta had the body collapse near the door. After the police was called and had detained the drunk archaeologist, Careta gave Etista the stone idol he killed for and gave his statements to that police. He mostly claimed that the archaeologist was killed because of the "diablos" coming at night and the demon O'Logie supposedly saw was the diablo. Half a year later, the investigation was planned on being reopened by request from Dustin Scowers. Knowing she could get rid of Careta, Etista suggested to him he should visit England and bring back souvenirs for the village to see. Careta ended up being questioned as he insisted it was the diablo who killed O'Logie but soon admitted to killing O'Logie as a "demon" made him do so. However, his explanation on how he escaped the locked hut made little sense and Inspector Alfendi Layton had no choice but to let him go. As they investigated, Careta tried to enter Buckingham Palace but was told he couldn't enter at this season. Since he wanted to bring back pictures for the village, he tried to sneak into the palace by climbing the fence but a police officer quickly caught him and brought him back to the Mystery Room. Careta's method on killing O'Logie was soon exposed and found out that the "demon" who tempted him was Etista, who was using him just to get the stone idol. As Careta was detained for questioning, he refused to give more information about the case so the police had to go find Etista. Unfortunately, Etista already fled the village along with the stone idol. After Etista and the stone idol were found and the investigation was over. Careta was released and brought back a stone statue to the village, much to the villagers' and Sasucasa's surprise. Images File:Chicohappy.jpg|Chico's "Happy" mask File:Chicosad.jpg|Chico's "Sad" mask tumblr_mq9a1ewjM91soozdpo1_1280.jpg|Chico's "Angry" mask vs potty prof Trivia *"Chico" is Spanish for "boy" and "careta" is a Spanish synonym for "mask", referring to his habit of using masks to express his emotions. Hence, Chico Careta translated into English is Mask Guy/Boy. de:Chico Careta Category:Antagonists